Secrets Can't be Kept Forever
by xTeamEdward17x
Summary: Bella tells Edward about why she has a bitter relationship with her father. Her mother passes away when Charlie tries to get back in her life after 5 years. How will Bella react, how does Edward feel about her secrets?  All Human. Possible lemons.


**PLEASE enjoy. i'm not a very good writer... please review. thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I watched as my black rose fell onto the recently covered grave. Edward and I were the last people standing there. Edward put his arms around me and rubbed my arm lightly. I turned into his chest and hid my face with my dark brown curled hair as I cried. He kissed the top of my head. He guided me to the black limo in which brought me to this devastating site. I pressed my hand against the dark tinted cold glass of the window, and looked out as we drove away. Renee was gone, for good. My mother was dead and there was no reviving her. Edward pulled me away from the window gently, I cried more.

When we pulled up outside the reception hall I stayed seated in the limo. I had to calm down. I took deep breaths as Edward tried calming me down. I pulled out the compact mirror out of my purse and fixed my smudged makeup. A few more deep breaths and I finally had the ability to step out of the limo.

I walked into the reception hall where the rest of my family was. I hadn't seen them all day. I couldn't face them. I couldn't stand sympathy. It drove me insane. That's why I was the last to say goodbye. My cousin was the first to greet me.

"Bella… you look so different." She said. I nodded, "Thanks Cheyenne." I said. "You never dressed like that when you were in high school." She said. I nodded, "People change…" I sighed.

She was right though. I never dressed like this. I never used too, but it's now a thing with me. The tight dresses, high heels, girlie stuff. I was in a tight short black dress and the fashionable low rise black boot heels. My hair was half up and curled and held back by a black butterfly clip.

I looked around and found the rest of the Cullen family. I made my way over and was in mid conversation when there was a hand placed on my shoulder. "Excuse me," said a familiar male voice. It was all too familiar but he sounded tired. I turned slowly to see Charlie. It was the first I'd seen him in 5 years. Next to him was a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair. She looked around the same age as him, maybe a few years younger.

"Bella?" he asked in astonishment. I nodded, "Forgot what I looked like?" I pursed my lips. "No, its just… you've changed." He said. "It's called growing up. You would have know all this if you at least tried to return my phone calls. I gave up after 15 unreturned voicemails. That was 5 years ago." I said. "Bella… I'm sorry." He said. "Besides… I see you've been busy." I said nudging my hair in the woman's direction. I walked off. "Isabella." He said. "Charles." I taunted, "I don't need more stress on me okay. Mom just died. She is gone. You were already gone. Please just go." "But Bells…." He said sadly. I walked away.

Edward stopped me when I was almost at the door. "Love?" he asked. "Edward… I need fresh air." "Alice told me you saw Charlie." He said, "How'd it go?" I turned and faced him with a disgusted look. "How do you think?" "Bella… talk to me… please." He urged. I sighed.

"My mom divorced him for a reason. She took me for that same reason too. He was a drunk. And when he was drunk he was abusive. It wasn't fun living with him. That's why when I was living in Forks, I was barely home. I was either with you, Alice, Jess, or Angie. I marry you, he gets drunk at the wedding. Do you know what he said to me there?" I asked. He shook his head. "He called me a whore because I got married at 18. I'm 23. You think I'd be over it. I know it was the alcohol talking but still. It hurt. That's why I wanted to avoid him that night. That's why I didn't want him walking me down the isle. He went to rehab a few weeks after the wedding. Detox all that. So I decided to call him. He called back once and he was happy and everything. I tried calling again, never answered or tried maintaining contact. So when we moved to New Hampshire for college I was happy. I honestly could care less about this man. He abused me. Emotionally and physically. I'm done. He decides to show up into my life again with some strawberry blonde chick the day of my mother's funeral no less! Ugh, he pisses me off!" I said.

"Bella… I had no idea he hit you…." Edward said in shock. "I know… shocking for a cop to be a drunk and abusive huh?" Edward nodded. "Edward, I just want to go home…" with that he picked me up and brought me to our car in the parking lot and we went back to our cottage.


End file.
